Where This May Lead
by Geniusgirl The Original
Summary: I'm more than willing to offer myself. Do you want my presence or need my help? Who knows where that might lead? ...Solace comes in many forms, from many sources. She is their source. [SetoAnzu] Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story was originally written for the LiveJournal community **15hugs** in four parts. Set approximately eight years after the end of the series, it begins when Seto/Anzu are 26, Mokuba is 21. Basically, a story in a bubble.

* * *

**_Where This May Lead_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Anzu Mazaki races through the streets of Manhattan catching every light she can and, truthfully, running through the ones she can't. She had walked into her apartment, turned on her television and headed straight back out again. She could hardly believe what she had seen. The accident had been gruesome and Mokuba – poor, darling Mokuba – had been the one to feel the brunt of the impact. The sight of his battered body on the stretcher had almost made her retch before she could grab her car keys.

Making a sharp right turn, she pulls into the parking lot. Within minutes, she finds herself staring at the wall of reporters rudely – shamelessly – blocking the way to the ICU. Determinedly, she pushes her way through them. There are bodyguards holding the story-hungry throng at bay.

A glimpse over one outstretched arm of the human barriers shows her a bruised but whole Seto Kaiba sitting quietly in one of the chairs outside of his younger brother's room. He is the embodiment of anxiousness. The silent tableau is a stark contrast to the havoc on this side of the fence.

Anzu knows what it is like to worry for a loved one and whether or not Seto Kaiba was a jerk toward her no longer matters. What is done is done. They have not spoken to each other in nearly eight years but she has spoken to Mokuba. It is for Mokuba that she will support him through this and because she needs support for this too. She makes to pass the bodyguard who stops her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't let you through."

Suddenly, a reporter recognizes her. Her eyes wide, she turns her camera toward the dancer. Had she been a reincarnation below human, she would have been salivating. "_Anzu Mazaki_?"

All eyes are on Anzu now. That she should be here, now, is enough to base rumours of marriage on. Anzu simply rolls her eyes as the reporters begin to question her about her relationship with the Kaiba brothers. She wonders; do these people have no sense of place and time? Their ruckus and the few shouts of her name have, however, drawn the elder Kaiba's attention.

He raises his bent head to look at her. Frowning, he studies her for a moment then, in a weary, parched voice, asks, "Mazaki?"

Desperate, concerned, she nods and replies, "Kaiba, I came as soon as I heard. How is he? Is he–?"

With a wave of his hand, she has been granted entry. She moves quickly forward, ignoring the rapidly snapping cameras behind her. She sheds her jacket as she moves. She does not intend to leave soon. She sits on his right and though she is not nearly large enough to hide him from the press, she can still be a wall. Kaiba's blank blue stare is once again fixated on the door opposite them.

Gently, she asks, "Kaiba, how is he?"

Although the words sound like something from a medical theory book, the voice that answers her is saturated in something deeper than worry, than concern. "They're operating. Broken bones, internal injuries. One rib may have pierced his lung. There's some risk of injury to the brain."

"Oh my God." Her hand comes up to her mouth that has opened in horror. She can feel tears in her eyes but she refuses to allow them to fall. She tells herself that this is not as bad as it can get. There have been worse days.

She frowns. If she isn't mistaken the accident occurred nearly an hour ago. Looking at Kaiba, she realizes that he has been sitting here – alone – for probably just as long.

She places one hand over his and he twines his fingers through hers. It is only a confirmation of her theory: This is something Seto Kaiba cannot do alone.

Anzu had already decided to stay anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Where This May Lead_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Mokuba is roused by the sound of the door opening. This is his second week in the hospital yet he believes he will never be accustomed to the place. He opens his eyes and smiles a welcome for his visitor. She has been with him throughout his ordeal, a constant and reassuring presence for both he and his brother.

"How are you on this fine morning?" she asks. She is moving around his room as though she owns it. In a way, he thinks it is only fitting that she should because she has been the one personalizing it for him. He knows that he will be in here for a while.

He tells her that he is feeling better and he is not lying. He is still extremely tired but he knows he is getting better. It no longer hurts to breathe. Some of his bruises have disappeared. His cast should be off next week, if he is lucky. Then his physical therapy will begin.

She talks with him, encouraging him to continue doing what he's doing. He has been told frequently that his progress is astounding. The fact that he is alive is a miracle in itself. No one had expected him to emerge from his coma. She mentions none of this – all her attention is focused on the future. The way she speaks, he almost can't believe that she has been absent from his life for the past eight years.

He asks if she can stay for lunch since it is a Sunday and she nods in affirmation. Pleased, he finally admits that the exertion is too much for him and he dozes. He could not have been asleep for more than half an hour before the door awakens him once more. He opens his eyes fractionally and sees his brother's simple, black trench coat. Knowing that Seto will not be left to wonder in silence, Mokuba does not bother to speak. Instead, he lies and listens to them speak.

Since regaining consciousness and finding the unlikely pair hovering above him, Mokuba has wondered what their relationship is. This is his chance to find out therefore he feigns sleep.

From beneath his lashes, he sees Seto tiptoe into the room and stand beside Anzu's chair at the foot of the bed.

"How is he?" His brother's baritone is hushed.

"Much better. He smiled when I came in."

"That's… a relief."

A chair is dragged along the floor. Seto sits. "You've done a lot with this room."

"I only brought things I thought he would like. Things to motivate him. No matter what the doctors say, I think he can get through this by sheer force of will." Her belief in him is enough to make Mokuba want to get well. She can take the posters and the flowers and the cards. All she has to do is tell him she believes in him.

Seto nods. "He is very determined."

There is something soft in her voice as she replies, "He reminds me of you when we were younger."

There is a pause then Seto says, "He's so much more than I was."

Then there is true silence. Mokuba almost drifts back to sleep when Seto speaks again. "Mazaki… thank you. You've… been there for him. You've really helped him along so…thank you."

Mokuba looks at them, curious about Anzu's reaction.

"You're welcome. He would have done the same thing for me."

Mokuba knows that Seto knows she is correct. They lapse into silence again and Mokuba almost sleeps once more then Anzu speaks. "Kaiba, how are _you_?"

"Surviving."

The answer is obviously insufficient. Abruptly, she asks, "What are you doing when you leave here?"

Mokuba decides that this conversation is too erratic for its own good. There are too many pauses.

"Nothing."

"Then come with me. Please."

To Mokuba's astonishment, Seto manages to resurrect and insert some semblance of playfulness into his tone. "Are you asking me out, Mazaki?"

She muffles a snort. Mokuba winces unconsciously. Quietly, soberly, she says, "You're going to kill yourself worrying about him like this. At least take one evening for yourself. You don't really have to come with me. Just don't go stare at your computer. Take a walk. Do _something_."

Then the nurse comes in with his lunch and he pretends he has just awoken. The meal is what Mokuba is beginning to recognize as forcibly light-hearted. While drinking his soup, however, his chest begins to ache terribly. Anzu's eyes widen and Seto curses and both reach over to mash the button for a nurse.

The last thing Mokuba sees before he passes out is their hands. The grip looks strong, even through Mokuba's fogged vision. As he gives into the darkness, Mokuba finds reassurance in the fact that his brother is not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Where This May Lead_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Seto Kaiba had very little childhood. His scant seven years before the deaths of his parents were precisely that – scant. Orphaned and suddenly fully responsible for his younger sibling, Seto matured quickly. _Too quickly_, he sometimes thinks. But he has never held it against Mokuba. Mokuba was not responsible for the car crash that killed their father.

Perhaps, Seto believes, it is because of this fact that he was unable to remain stoic in the face of Mokuba's accident. He could not bear to lose another family member – his last. He supposes that this is also the reason why he accepted Anzu Mazaki's presence that night so unquestioningly.

He admits freely that she is a godsend. She appeared at that worst moment and offered his family the strength they could not draw from each other. She offered him her shoulder to lean on and he had accepted. Now, as he watches her converse with his brother, he wonders if either of them could have done this without her.

Mokuba has made remarkable progress. Apart from the scare a week ago with the asthma attack (dangerous when one suffers from severe chest injuries) he has not regressed in the slightest. For this Seto is infinitely thankful. In this past month Seto believes has felt more exhausted and eons older than ever before.

Mazaki smiles brightly at something over his shoulder and Seto realises that the nurse has just left. Visiting hours are over. Mazaki rises with her customary unconscious grace. She hugs Mokuba as much as his injuries will allow and leaves the room. Seto, not knowing why, is suddenly desperate to follow her. Mokuba sense his frustration and, with a teasing grin, tells him to, "Go ahead."

Seto catches up with her just before she reaches the exit. She smiles at him and they fall into step with each other. They arrive at the parking lot and Seto scans the area for her Porsche. A masculine car by most standards but she has somehow made the sleek silver machine the epitome of feminine power. He continues to walk with her and, finally, she speaks:

"You seemed distracted today." Her voice is tranquil and Seto sees the options set before him – expound or not, the choice is his. Tonight, he chooses to expound.

"I was thinking."

"Hmm?"

He realises she is keeping her interest minimal to avoid offending him. He also realises that he has become comfortable around her. That prompts his next statement.

"Mokuba didn't have much of a childhood," he says, "He never really knew our parents."

"He told me that your father died in a car crash," she says. There is sadness in her tone that he knows is genuine, "And your mother in childbirth. He said that's why you were so… that's why you couldn't stand up to this like you always do."

"He would be right."

Her surprise is evident. She turns to face him, back braced against the still closed car door. Her eyes shine in the moonlight and the watery quality suggests tears he does not want to cause.

"_You_ didn't _have_ a childhood, did you?"

It is sympathy, not pity, she presents him with and for that Seto is eternally grateful. He does not know why he has chosen to speak to her but he does know that the restlessness he has been feeling all day has evaporated in her presence. Still, he cannot reply verbally. He shakes his head – rather, jerks it once from left to right – and keeps his gaze focused on some invisible thing in the distance.

Eventually he manages to mumble, "Childishness was one luxury I couldn't afford."

"I never said – It's always been you two against the world, hasn't it?"

She's right and she knows it. For once Seto is not disturbed by the situation. In fact, it feels rather… nice… to have someone understand. Empathy may not be within her reach but he does not expect that from many.

"You may have been an arrogant, rude, cruel boy, Kaiba, but you _are_ a selfless person."

The compliment is so abrupt and so sincere that he has to look at her again. He is not on the receiving end of many sincere compliments and one from someone who has known him at his worst is something he wants to remember for the rest of his empty life. She is staring directly up at him and the concept of her beauty broadsides him.

He doesn't want to think that it is his voice that sounds so broken when he croaks, "Thank you."

Instead of replying to him verbally, Anzu does something no one but Mokuba has done for him since the morning of his father's death. She _hugs_ him.

In the moonlight, under the barely visible stars of Manhattan's skies, she wraps her slender arms around his shoulders and gives him that which he has longed for since the age of eight. There is nothing in the world that can stop him from raising his arms and mirroring her gesture.

Mokuba's hugs have always taken from him. When he hugs Mokuba, Seto is the one giving of himself; giving affection and support. Now, here, Seto draws comfort for himself from Anzu Mazaki. In her embrace Seto finds solace, understanding, sympathy, and – if he squeezes hard enough - love. For that moment, Anzu Mazaki is everything in his world – his mother, father, friend, and lover.

Seto ignores the resounding clicking of the cameras that are hiding in the bushes. Nothing can spoil this moment for him. He never wants to let her go.

Ages later, he pulls away and she is crying. He can feel a chill on his cheeks that tells him he has also wept. He looks at her and she smiles through her tears.

As he watches her car drive away, he thinks; _One day, I'll marry her._

* * *

**Randomly placed Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazaki Takashi. No profit is made from this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Where This May Lead_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Mokuba Kaiba walks out of the hospital on crutches. He is alive, healing, and flanked by his guardians. It is exactly the way he wants to re-enter the world. Seto is wary of the reporters. If one of them is foolish enough to somehow trip his brother, the lawsuit will be the talk of the decade. Anzu simply keeps a bright smile on her lips and her sunshades on her eyes.

The limo drives them to Anzu's dance studio first. Tonight is her final performance of the season. Mokuba has promised that both he and Seto will attend after which they will do dinner. Anzu has also accepted Mokuba's invitation to spend August with them in the Hamptons.

When the brothers are alone, Mokuba says, "I've been reading."

"Really?"

"Yes. I especially found the issue from mid-June captivating." Seto's expression is bland. Mokuba presses forward. "What was the headline, 'Romance in the Moonlight' was it?"

"Your _point_, Mokuba?" Seto is not one to beat around the bush like this.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Seto looks at him. "That we hugged? Is it that important?"

Mokuba regards him in manner that suggests he has grown a second head, "You don't _just_ hug people, Seto."

Silence. Mokuba realises that if this conversation is going anywhere, he will be the one to take it there.

"So how do you feel about her?"

This time, Mokuba understands why Seto does not look at him. It makes Mokuba angry, mostly with himself. He has no right to deprive Seto of his life like this. There is a part of Mokuba that regrets ever leaving the apartment that night yet there is also a part of him that knows that if he had not been in that accident, Anzu would never have come back into their lives. Whether or not the timing is opportune the fact remains: Seto has every right to fall in love.

"Seto, there's no need to deny yourself. She's a beautiful woman."

"I know."

* * *

Anzu stands in the wings, in full costume, and stretches. She is nervous tonight and she attributes it to two factors: One; this is her final performance of the season therefore it must be her best. Two; _he_ is in the audience. 

She had not expected to wind up in this position when she walked into the hospital so long ago. Love had been the furthest thing from her mind and, even more so, feelings for Seto Kaiba. Yet, as she stands in wait, she does not lie to herself. She feels something for him and it very closely resembles love. With this knowledge, she dances.

When the show is over, she finds her dressing room filled with bouquets of every flower imaginable. Cards overflowing with admiration adorn each. Anzu has come to anticipate these. She is not, however, prepared for _his_ presence.

He brings her chocolates instead of flowers. Expensive, sinful, European chocolate that will do nothing for her figure, she tells him. He tells her that it needs no help. She calls him a flatterer. He tells her it is only the truth. That this is their conversation – something between friendly and flirting – only serves to confuse her. Knowing how she feels and discerning how he feels are two very different tasks. The latter has been getting the better of her for weeks.

Soon, he leaves. She needs to hurry if they are to make their reservation. As she exits the room, she takes only his chocolates. It is the first material gift he has ever given her and though it is nothing compared to the less tangible gifts he has bestowed upon her; it is something she intends to treasure.

Tucking it carefully into her bag, she makes her way past the reporters that have undoubtedly borne witness to both Seto's entry and departure from her notoriously out-of-bounds dressing room. Mokuba greets her with a megawatt smile and they leave in the Kaiba limousine. None of them have ever cared what people think of them and this is one thing that has not changed.

_Besides, _Anzu thinks, _they're halfway right._

* * *

Mokuba chooses to remain in the car when they arrive at Anzu's building. Claiming that the excitement of the evening has worn out his bruised body, he makes Seto escort Anzu to her door. Seto makes no objection. Not only fairly at ease around the dancer, he is also eager to seize any opportunity to be alone with her. 

They stand silently in the elevator and he wonders if what he feels is right. He has never cared much for right and wrong but, for once, he very much wants to be correct in his actions. Was it right to begin to feel this way while his brother lay near death on a hospital bed? Seto has no answers neither has he time to seek them.

She smiles at him as they step into the corridor and she begins to lead him toward her door. He follows, as is his prescribed duty. When they arrive before the polished entrance to number eight, she stops and turns.

She opens her mouth to speak and, very suddenly, he is terrified of rejection. There is the possibility that she knows and she does not feel that same way. He waits and watches as she changes her mind. Instead, she says, "Thank you for the wonderful evening, Kaiba."

He corrects her, "Seto."

She looks up at him and he decides that her eyes are gorgeous in any light. When she smiles, his breath hitches. "Thank you, Seto."

He has never liked his name more.

She unlocks her door and over her shoulder she all but whispers, "Goodnight."

He allows her to take one step away from him before he catches her arm. She turns to face him, eyes wide and – if he is not mistaken – hopeful. His voice is quiet even to his own ears:

"Anzu," he pauses to enjoy the sound of her name, "May I…hug you?"

She blinks once then nods. His hands slip to her waist and, agonizingly slowly, he pulls her closer. She reciprocates; her arms around his shoulders. Their stance is reminiscent of that night in the hospital parking lot. This time, however, Seto knows what he feels and he is also sure of what role he wants her to play in his life.

He buries his face in her neck, savouring her scent. Raising his head only slightly, he presses his mouth to her chocolate-coloured hair and tells her his secret:

"I'm falling in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Where This May Lead_**

**_Epilogue_**

"Where are you taking me?" she asks, slinging her arms around his neck as he carries her up the stairs. He grins – a gesture that never fails to make her melt – and replies, "Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" She raises an eyebrow at him. He keeps his gaze steadily fixed in front of him. "Come on, Seto, how many places in this house haven't I seen yet?"

"One."

"So is that where you're taking me?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, we've used every other room in the house." She smacks him on the shoulder and he smirks, retorting, "You asked."

Smiling, she lays her head on his chest and thinks that, had someone told her a year ago that she would be here, in Seto Kaiba's arms, in his beach house, she would have asked them if they were on crack. She laughs quietly but he notices.

"What?"

"Just thinking. You know, a year ago if anyone had told me I'd be here now, I'd have paid for their CAT scan."

"You would be that kind," he murmurs. Suddenly, she finds herself on her feet again, facing a solid, familiar chest. She reaches up to ensure that the sheet she is using as a toga is still in place. He leans toward her ear and instructs, "Turn around."

She obeys and the vista takes her breath. She stares at the beauty of the ocean for moments on end. There is a storm brewing and it reminds her of the man whose arms are wrapped around her.

"I'm assuming you like," he whispers, kissing her neck softly.

"I _love_."

"Me too."

And he isn't just talking about the scenery.

* * *

The next morning finds them returned to the same balcony. 

"Would you like to go home?" he asks. He is nervous about broaching this subject. There are so many things that could wrong in the next few moments.

"Home?" she asks, sipping at her juice. She is radiant in the early morning sunlight. "I thought we were staying for the weekend. If it's important though, we can leave after breakfast."

Seto believes that there isn't a woman he could love more. Her total comprehension and acceptance of him and his situation is unparalleled. She does not question his motives and, in return, he can never betray her trust.

This time, however, she is mistaken.

"No. I meant: would you like to go back to _Domino_?"

She blinks. "Together?"

"Yes."

"But that means seeing… well, everyone. Are you sure that's what you want to do?" She speaks as though he is not the one asking for the trip.

Sighing, he nods. "I thought that, perhaps, you might like to have your friends at our wedding."

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers and, through his anxiety, he still thinks she is adorable.

"A-are you asking me to – to _marry_ you?"

He winces.

* * *

Mokuba is early. He hopes, however, that he is not _too_ early. He knows what Seto has planned to ask Anzu. Mokuba doubts that he will receive an unfavourable answer. 

He parks beside Anzu's – no, Seto's Porsche. Grabbing his bag from the passenger seat, he strides into the deserted living room. No matter, he hardly expects to find them waiting for him.

He begins his search with Seto's bedroom. The door is open and the bed is in a state so Mokuba knows that, at least, they are in the house. The kitchen is similarly devoid of life. Eventually, he decides that they must be upstairs.

Sure enough, he finds them on the balcony. It was the reason Seto bought the house in the first place. They are asleep (and decent, thankfully); Seto on his back and Anzu lying beside him, her arm slung across his chest. Even in his sleep, Mokuba notes, Seto holds her possessively.

Rays of fading sunlight glinting off Anzu's finger catch Mokuba's eye. The diamond is worth a small fortune, the platinum band and exquisite craftsmanship cost slightly less. Seto, however, had not cared.

Before he even realizes it, Mokuba has launched himself on the betrothed couple like a sugar-happy seven-year-old.

GLOMP!

* * *

**AN: **Oh come on! Who _didn't _know where this was leading? 


End file.
